


Braids

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, basically just Foggy and Frank being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy tries and fails miserably at tying his hair into French braids. Good thing Frank’s great with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know they literally had two scenes together, but I still ship them so hard /=

Frank pulled Foggy’s pillow close and lay his head on top of it as heard his partner groan and cuss in the bathroom. When curiosity got the best of him, the former Marine sighed and got of bed check on the other man. He grinned in amusement and leaned against the door as he watched the other man. Foggy looked like he was trying to -and failing miserably- at braiding his hair. He pulled at a few pieces and overlapped them only to drop them again. He wasn’t even looking at the mirror and was instead focused on the phone he had propped up on the sink.

“Dammit!” The blond howled in frustration and let go of the incomplete braid. “You are so bad at giving instructions, lady!” He continued to complain at the phone screen.

“Or maybe you’re just bad at following them.”

Frank watched in satisfaction as Foggy yelped and looked up at him through the mirror.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see you fail at whatever that is,” Frank replied pointing at the other man’s disheveled hair.

Foggy flushed with embarrassment and flipped him off.

“You are such an ass. Not to mention completely unhelpful. That’s it, I am getting myself a nicer boyfriend”

Frank smirked as he approached Foggy and wrapped his arms around the man’s middle. “Oh yeah? Would that boyfriend offer to braid your hair?”

Foggy huffed, rolling his eyes at Frank through the mirror, “You’re telling me you know how to do braids?”

“Why don’t come back to the room and find out?” Frank replied into Foggy’s ear and kissed the side of his head.

The blond shuddered and closed his eyes in response, “Really? I am dying of frustration cause I grew out my hair for over a year so I could braid it. And you’re trying to lure me into our bed?”

Frank laughed as he unwrapped his arms from Foggy’s waist, “No, you asshole. We’re the same height, I can’t braid your hair while you’re standing up.”

“Oh okay. Lead the way then, Mr. Castle.”

Foggy kissed Frank’s cheek and then followed him after collecting his phone, comb and hair ties. When they were back in the bedroom, Frank took a seat on the bed while Foggy sat between his legs on the floor.

“Don’t you dare tangle my hair or I’ll- I’ll throw all your guns in the harbor,” Foggy threatened as he handed Frank the comb.

“Your hair’s already in knots, hot shot,” Frank teased as he gently ran the comb through Foggy’s hair. “You don’t have anything else to hold over my head, do ya? That’s why you’re always threatening to throw my guns in the harbor.”

Foggy visibly winced when Frank pulled at one of the harsher knots. “Well, I can’t threaten to chop off your luscious locks, seeing how you have none.”

“So what? You want me to grow out my hair like Thor?”

“No, not Thor but at least like Captain America. He was in the military too, but he doesn’t insist on practically shaving his head.”

Frank snorted and as he parted Foggy’s hair in two different sections. “I have better hair than Captain America.”

“Nope, Captain America definitely has better hair and a prettier face.” Foggy provoked the other man. He yelped in pain when Frank pulled at his hair a little harder than necessary. “Ow! You asshole!”

“Sorry. Did that hurt?”

Frank smirked to himself as he expertly braided the first section. He overlapped the pieces hair and pulled at them to make them tighter.

“That’s it. I am dumping your ass and courting Captain America as my new boyfriend.”

“Pretty sure he’s out of your league, counselor.”

Foggy huffed and tried turning his head but Frank didn’t let him, “I am out of his league,” he announced proudly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

Frank finished one of the braids and tied a hair tie around it before moving to the next one. Foggy reached behind him to touch the braid but Frank slapped his hand away.

“No! Not yet. Let me finish and then you can ruin ‘em.”

“Oooh, bossy,” Foggy complained but didn’t make another attempt to touch Frank's work of art.

Since Foggy’s hair wasn’t that long, Frank finished the other braid in record time too. He tied a hair tie around it before smoothing out the stray hairs.

“There ya go.”

“Wow, that’s was fast. Let me see how royally you messed up my hair,” Foggy joked as he picked up his phone and turned on the camera.

Frank smirked as Foggy looked between him and the braids with his mouth wide open. “Holy shit, dude. How- where did you learn this? Cause I know for a fact they don’t teach hair braiding skills in the Marines.”

The smile fell off Frank’s face at the question and looked away.

“Frank?” Foggy asked worriedly and turned around to face him.

The older man released a sigh before answering, “My daughter, she used to love having her hair braided.

“Oh,” Foggy whispered as he reached out to take Frank’s hands into his own.

“She grew out her hair because she wanted to have it braided like the older girls at school.” The former Marine recalled fondly. “God, hot shot, you should have seen me. I was so bad at it at first. I’d make a mess out of her hair but she’d laugh and say ‘It’s okay daddy, you’ll get it'. That just made me wanna learn even more, y’know?" His voice started to break so he cleared his throat before continuing. "Lisa, she had one of these dolls that was about as big as her and had long brown hair. So one night I just sat there in my living room and braided its hair over and over again until I finally got it. I was bone tired cause I just got back from overseas. But seeing my kid’s smile when I tied her hair the next morning, it made it all worth it.” A stray tear ran down his cheek as he finished talking and he made no attempt to wipe it.

Before he knew it, there were arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly. “Shhh… it’s okay, Frank. I got you,” Foggy whispered against Frank’s hair and pulled him close.

Frank let himself be held and then hid his face into Foggy’s neck after a few minutes.  


End file.
